


Muscular Christianity

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angels, Anhomoios, Council of Nicaea, Demons, Drabble, Homoiusios, Homoousious, Humor, M/M, Saints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 09:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19765537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Muscular Christianity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Penknife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penknife/gifts).



"Hello, Aziraphale!"

"Crowley, how lovel- I mean, not now," Aziraphale hissed, though not as sharply as Crowley could.

"Why, what's up?" Crowley said, immediately interested. "It's just a load of old bishops. Hey, why are the bishops in a punch-up?"

"Some disagreement about something," Aziraphale said. "Look, they need to decide which books are in. Could you -" He made shooing movements.

"In? Oh, _in_. What about the one I wrote? Full of good jokes that one is."

" _No_. . . . Let's go for a drink."

"I thought you'd never tempt me."

On the debate floor, St. Nicholas raised his arms in triumph.


End file.
